


Help from the Triplets

by CadetJAG



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetJAG/pseuds/CadetJAG
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is the Mayor's son and the underdog of Berk High. He proves that he is an master engineer and that he is not a nobody to the school. Then people are after him. He gets help from 3 people he didn't expect.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one will be set 6 years into the past, when our main characters moved into Berk.  
> The Godbey family: James Godbey his wife Lila Godbey. Their children were Amoretti at 17, she is only in prologue; Kat at 14, she is only in prologue; then the triplets Roman, James Jr/JJ, Samuel at 10, they are part of the main story.

Prologue   
JJ POV 

It was a nice day, sunny with a few clouds here and there. I was sitting in the backseat of my mom's maroon 2007 Chevy Tahoe, looking out the window wondering what this new school will be like. On the other hand my two other brothers, which we were all triplets, we’re punching each other while I was sitting to the left of them and calmly staring out the window. Our two older sisters were sitting in the middle seats while my parents were upfront.  
We pulled up to a big red brick house that was a little bigger than other houses around it. The house had a big front yard and a two car garage in the front while the big driveway went past the garage behind the house to more parking. The parking area split up the yard in the back which already was a decent size. There was also a big shed in the back, my dad told me that we will be restoring some cars and maybe one day making my own car in the shed. The house was just as big on the inside as it was on the outside. When you walked in there was a big entrance where it had two sets of stairs, one going up and one going down. On the main floor, to the right of the entrance was a big living room that led all the way back into a back door where you would go back outside to the left was a big dining room which flowed into the kitchen on the other side of the kitchen was a doorway that led into the living room. But right in the middle of where the dining room met the kitchen there was a long hallway. In that hallway there is a bathroom and a master bedroom with its own bathroom. Then across from the bathroom was a door that went to the two car garage. Upstairs you walked into a big room that was made as a common room with 2 Doors on the left and two doors on the right each door is a bedroom. Right next to the stairs on each side were bathrooms for each side. Downstairs is a big open space with its own kitchen, its own bathroom, and bedroom, it was like a separate living area.  
As we walked in the front door we heard a voice say “Welcome to your new home!” It was my dad, I could tell by his medium tone voice, which did not fit his big size and beard, but his voice was still on the deeper side. I turned to look at my family behind me. There was my dad and mom in the back my mom is thinner than my dad but still is a little overweight. But her height makes up for it, she is 6 foot flat and my dad is 5’11. In front of them are my to older sisters, Amoretti the smallest at 5’5 and skinny and had brown hair, like our parents, but her hair had a blonde highlights in it. Kat was 5’7 and had more weight to her than Ami. In front of them were me and my brothers Roman was 5’5, I was 5’4, and Samuel was 5’8. Samuel was the biggest and strongest of the triplets. Roman was a little smaller than Samuel but you can still see his muscles. I what is the littlest and weakest of the triplets but you can still tell that I was strong from my biceps. But I was the smartest of the whole family, therefore I didn’t have many friends even coming to this new home called Berk.  
It was the next day and we had to get ready for first day of school. Our mom first dropped off our sisters at High School then we went to the Middle School to drop off me and my brothers. We got out of the car we went to go find the fifth grade building. At the fifth grade building, we were coming up to the front door when we saw a boy about the size of Samuel but little bit smaller, but not as small as Roman. Bust through the doors with his right shoulder and had a scrawny boy in his left hand.   
“YOU BETTER NOT TALK TO MY GIRL AGAIN!” He yelled at the scrawny boy as he threw him at our feet   
“ Snotlout, calm down I was only talking to her about a class that we have together.” The scrawny boy said. “Ha, why would she be talking to you about a class? You are useless, Hiccup.” said Snotlout.   
I looked down in front of me, the scrawny look down and I felt his pain, I was picked on too. “Hey!” I yelled. This Snotlout looked at me with curious eyes. “Stop messing with him.”   
“Why should I listen to you, toothpick” Snotlout said with a smirk. “Hey, only we get to call him that!” said Samuel with a stern look in his eye.  
Roman stepped in front of me as Samuel stood around the scrawny boy to get in front of us. Snoutlout eyes narrowed and was about to said something but got interrupted by a blond girl who was 5 foot and skinny like Ami.   
“Snotlout, get away from them. They didn't do anything wrong to you. And I am not your girl" she said in a very intimidating way. “Fine!” Snotlout said and walked away.   
Samuel moved out of the way has the blond girl made her way to the scrawny boy. “Hiccup, are you ok”   
“Yeah" he said “Thanks to these guys” He looked up at us. “What are your guys’ names?” he said.  
“I am Roman” said Roman. “I am James Jr or as my brothers/friends call me JJ” I said. “I am Samuel” said Samuel. “We are the Godbey triplets” I said.  
“Wow” said the boy “What is your name?” I asked. “Hiccup” said Hiccup.  
“And I am Astrid” said the blond girl.  
“Wow" Hiccup said again “Triplets.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Projects?

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1  
Present day  
Third person POV

On the one cool August evening, JJ, Hiccup, and Fishlegs were all in JJ’s shed / shop. Over the summer all of them had gotten a job at Gobber's and Hiccup’s garage called G n' H’s Mechanics. They started that garage at the beginning of the summer and JJ and Fishlegs were looking for jobs and have very good mechanic skills. They were just sitting in JJ's shop, that was at his house, talking about their personal projects.  
“How is yours coming along Fishlegs" asked JJ. “I am almost finished with the drivetrain. After that the steering alignment” answered Fishlegs.  
“How about you Hiccup? Any further along.” asked JJ. “I have the engine tuned and is ready to be put in. Then the seats go in.” answered Hiccup.  
“But what about you JJ?” asked Hiccup. “Yeah, How is your project going?” asked Fishlegs. “ All I have to do is finish painting then put the engine, transmission, and exhaust in and I’ll be done.” answered JJ.   
“Can you imagine the look on my cousin's face when we have every thing done?” asked Hiccup. “It would be so great.”  
“It would be even better if we got them done by the start of the school year.” said JJ. Hiccup thought about it. “Yeah, It would be nice just to roll up there and shut my cousin up about his precious Viper.” said Hiccup. Hiccup as always been in his cousin's Scott, ‘Snotlout’ Jorgensen, shadow. Snotlout always picked on Hiccup even gave him the name. Hiccup’s real name is Hunter, but he just went with the name he didn't want to explain why. So when Snotlout got his own car last year, he could not stop bragging about his 2010 sport red viper and how fast it was. But now Hiccup finally has something to shut him up.

Snotlout Jorgenson has been the Captain of the football team since his sophomore year. He is good at throwing a long ways with accuracy, but not good at, well… anything else. But he still gets good grades because of either the teacher likes him because of football or he makes one of the nerds do it, mainly Hiccup. It was easy picking on his fishbone of a cousin. Even more so when Snotlout got his first car, a 2010 viper. The viper was sport red with black race stripes down the middle. What under the hood made Snotlout the badest guy in school, a 8.4 L V8 that made 600 hp and 560 Ib-ft of torque. The viper's top speed is 202 MPH. But not like Snotlout understood any of this, he just saw the speedometer that goes up to 202mph and felt the kick of the car. He couldn't stop rubbing it in Hiccup’s face because he didn't have a car, but knows a lot about them. That is why Snotlout bullied Hiccup, he was so smart and Snotlout hated him for it. He always has something smart to tell him. But it is Snotlout who has the girl.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Astrid Hofferson has been the high school queen and the Captain of the track team, soccer team, and cross-country team. She also excels at academics, not like Snotlout, she puts in the effort in everything. She is second to the top of her class last year. This year will be different, she will pass Hunter “Hiccup" Haddock. When they were younger they were friends, but had a falling out. Now Astrid considered them rivals in the academic world of school.

Next day  
JJ POV

I woke up to total darkness. So, I reached over to get my phone and looked at the time.  
4:45  
“Uhhhhh” I groaned. I tried to go back to sleep, but I didn't. So I just got up and walked down stairs to make some breakfast without waking up anyone. After I was done eating I figured I would work on my project.  
6:45  
“FINALLY!” I yelled as I finished putting in the passenger seat.   
“really?!” I heard from the open garage door. I turned to see Hiccup and Fishlegs standing there. “You couldn't wait for us?" asked Fishlegs. “Not when it is 5 in the morning.” I answered.   
Hiccup shook his head and asked “Why were you up so early?” “I couldn't go back to sleep. No matter how much I wanted to.” I said. Hiccup and Fishlegs laughed.  
“Well I guess you can help with our projects.” Said Hiccup. “Why don't we just say what they are? There is no one around.” Said Fishlegs. “I don't like to take chances. I would like it if less people knew about it.” Answered Hiccup.   
“Yeah my brothers are enough.” I said. Then we hear a whirling from a supercharger. Speaking of the devil or devils.   
A few seconds later the whirling got louder and we could actually hear the rumbling of the engine when the whirling went down to a wisp. Then a gunmetal grey challenger came from around the house and parked across the gravel driveway (in the back of the house) from the garage. Then two big guys (Roman and Samul my brothers) got out of the car.   
“Well well well" I said “Look who got home from the party last night, late.” “Or should I said early.” I snickered. “Shut up. You know the drill" Samul said they to climb to Roman’s window on the 2nd floor.  
“Yeah yeah" I said still chuckling. “ Wait, Snotlout threw a party last night?” asked Hiccup. “Yep” I answered “He as been thowing parties though the whole summer.”  
“Of course he has. Why am I surprised?” asked Hiccup. “I don't know” I answered.  
“Well, we need to get started on the c- projects.” said Fishlegs. “Yeah, Fishlegs is right.” Said Hiccup “If we want these done. We need to get to work”

Few hours later   
3 loud engines rock the neighborhood.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the long chapter

Chapter 2  
The Next Week  
Astrid POV  
5:45  
I woke up to my alarm going off. It is the first day of school and I need to get up early for track practice before school.  
So I got dressed and then went down stairs to eat breakfast. I got to the kitchen and started to put toast in the toaster.  
“Astrid?” I heard my mom call.  
“Yeah?” I answered.  
“Why are up so early?” she answered. “I have practice before school.” I said as I took out the toast and put butter on it.  
“Well I got to go to work early and coming home late. So, I am taking the car to work and taking you to school since you need to be there early.” My mom explained. I sighed and nodded. Then looked at my phone.  
6:25  
“Well, I need to go now.” I said. “Ok" My mom said briefly. We to the car, a 2008 Nissan Altima. We got in and headed to the school.  
6:30  
The Godbey house  
Three engines roar to life and start their way down the road.

6:45  
Astrid POV  
We pulled up to the school and I got out of the car, said goodbye, and started to walk to the school. Then I heard the engine that annoyed half the school.  
A sport red Viper pulled into the parking lot and parked. A black haired figure, who was short and stocky. This figure is Scott Jorgenson or Snotlout. He started to walk up to me.  
“Hey Astrid, like what you see?” said Snotlout. Right as I was going to put him in is place there was a loud whirling. Snotlout heard this and turned his head and saw a familiar gunmetal grey challenger redeye. It pulled in and after it there was a pillar of smoke and then a black car appeared sideways. By this time the whole school was watching. The black car countered it’s turn and straightened out and parked. Then there was more loud whirling, but this one sounded more like a grumble. Then there was a loud roar of an engine and a even louder scream of a supercharger. Then a white car appeared and parked with a trail of smoke following the car. Then an aged gold car appeared, it was going slowly and then stopped at the entrance. There was a loud roar and started a burnout. After a few seconds the car was released from the burnout and went to go park. Two very tall and big guys got out the challenger and walked to Snotlout. A tall auburn haired and skinny, but had some muscle, guy got out of the black car. The black car was a 72 Nissan Skyline with intakes replacing the high beams. A tall, muscled, brown haired guy got out of the white car. The white car was a 70 Gsx Buick with black stripes on the hood and side of the car. It also has a hood scoop. A tall and big, blonde haired guy got out of the aged gold car. Aged gold car was a Chevelle ss with a hood scoop. There was also black racing stripes on the hood.  
“Who are those guys” I wondered out loud.  
“Those guys consists of our brother, Snotlout’s cousin, Hiccup, and his best friend, Fishlegs.” One of the big guys from the Challenger explained.  
Just hearing his name made me nervous. I was friends with him for a long time, I guess at that time Hiccup had a crush on me. But when I started dating Snotlout, biggest mistake of my life, we got in a argument and stopped being friends. That was almost 4 years ago. 2 years ago I stopped dating Snot, but I think he still doesn’t get that.  
The big guys I now know as the Godbey brothers. They are the stars of the defense team in football. Everyone knew that they had a another brother, but if you weren't in the geek group you wouldn't know his name, James Godbey Jr, he was the best in robotics and 3rd of the whole class in academics, behind me and Hiccup. All that Hiccup was known for was his smarts and his screw ups. 

Third person POV 

No one knew what Hiccup is capable of and the constant bullying coming of Snotlout does not help. So when Hiccup, JJ, and Fishlegs were walking up to the door, everyone was staring at them in awe. They even heard, “How did they get cars like those?” “Hiccup’s dad is the mayor, remember. He bought them the car with tax money.” Which was not true Hiccup's dad, Stoick Haddock, was the mayor and the most non-corrupt mayor in history. Which made people suspicious of him. Some people just didn't like his decisions. They tried to kill him once but of course it didn’t work. When Stoick is at a public event he would have at least six guys by his side then two others watching the perimeter. Hiccup’s security is a little bit more discreet 4 guys watching the perimeter and one man on the inside only the owner knew who is was or who they are.  
The guys who protect the mayor and his family are part of a private security firm. The guys from the security firm who actually do the guarding are called B.S.S.Gs, Berk Special Security Guards. The firm is called Berk's Security Firm. James Godbey, the Godbey brothers’ father, owns and runs it. So the firm and the mayor have a friendship, which really puts people down who want the mayor. Well almost everyone.

7:00  
At Berk high 

As Hiccup and his two friends were walking up to the door, they saw Astrid Hofferson and Snotlout just staring at them. Snotlout had a more aggressive look to him.  
“So" Snotlout said “ How much did your dad pay for that?” Did Snot really think that my dad would pay for a car I wanted, I thought he knew my dad better than that, Hiccup thought.  
“My dad didn't pay for my car, plus it only a couple grand.” responded Hiccup. “Couple grand my ass" retorted Snotlout.  
“Well for the shell of the car, yes. But restoring it is a different story.” said Hiccup and the three of them continued to walk through the door.  
Everyone was in awe of what Hiccup had just implied. Snotlout didn't want to believe that his cousin is good at something. It didn't make sense for him.  
“They probably made Hiccup sit out and had JJ do all the work” Snotlout announced. Some laughed at this and some murmured in disagreement, but didn't say anything. Astrid just stood there in awe, not of what Hiccup built but of his attitude, he was becoming bolder and confident.  
Around the corner of the building there was a man in a pure black suit.  
“The target is now inside the building.”


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“The target is now in the building.”

Two blocks away 

An all black Suburban and 2 black Ram ProMaster 3500s are driving toward Berk High.   
“Copy, T-minus 1mike until we arrive.” Says the front passenger of the Suburban who is the Team leader. Every one in the Suburban were wearing all black suits and everyone in the 2 Promasters were in all black tactical gear. There was 4 guys in the Suburban, 8 guys in the front ProMaster, and 6 guys in the back ProMaster.  
“Got it, target is now in class room 105.” Said the man in the black suit over coms.  
“Copy, 30 seconds out.” Said the Team leader and told everyone to load their M4s or SAIAGA-12Ks.

Third POV  
7:45  
Berk High 

Hiccup walked into the classroom with JJ and waited for the class to start. After a few minutes all the students were in the classroom. Then after another minute a man in a black suit came into the classroom and started to announce that he was their sub. They then started class.  
Just outside of the school  
The Suburban and the 2 ProMasters pulled up in front of the door of the school. Then the guys in the 2 ProMasters started to file out and to the door as the team leader joined them. Once the team leader was at the door they started into the school to find room 105.  
Back in the classroom, room 105  
Hiccup was starting on his homework as the ‘sub' started his way to Hiccup. JJ saw this and started watching the sub as walked to Hiccup's desk. JJ pressed a hidden button on the back of his phone and got ready.

In the halls 

The guys in tac gear were on the walls of the hallway and started to look for room 105.   
In an adjacent hallway Roman, Samuel, and Snotlout started their way after morning football practice along with the track team practice. They heard boots hitting the ground and beeping coming from both Roman’s and Samuel's phones.  
Crap they both thought and told Snot to go back to the football field. As they ran down the hall, they went to classrooms and told them to go to the football field because they were in danger. At first none listened to them, then they saw the guys in black tac gear walking past the hall. After that everyone started listening and were leaving. Roman and Samuel started to follow the men in the tac gear.

Back in the classroom 

JJ watched as the man in the suit was talking to Hiccup about the homework. JJ did not have a good feeling about this man, something was off about him. Hiccup just got done telling the man that he was half way done with his homework. When JJ spotted a shadow flash in the door window. Then he saw more flashes and looked back at the man and Hiccup.   
The man had his hand on Hiccup's wrist and said, “Wow Hiccup, I am very impressed. But too bad that this as to happen.”

The man said it loud enough for the men out side to hear him. As they entered the room, the man started to twist Hiccup’s wrist and pulled his arm behind his back and pushed Hiccup to the ground. As the man did this JJ jumped up and vaulted over Hiccup's desk and speared the man off of Hiccup and into desks that were on the other side of Hiccup's desk. Students started to run into the far corner of the room.  
“Hiccup run!” was all it took for Hiccup to sprint across the room and tried to look for a way out. The men that were coming through the door went for Hiccup, as he looked for a way out of the room. He spotted a window that was 5ft away. But then a large man in tac gear appeared in between Hiccup and the window. Hiccup started to look for a way around him, but then large arms wrapped around him. He tried to get out but failed. JJ spotted this as he was trading punches with the man in the suit. JJ then punched the man in the face and started to run to help Hiccup. But then heard.

CLICK

JJ turned around to and barrel of a gun in his face and slowly put his hands up.  
“Well Well, this was easier than I thought.” The man said as the team leader walked into the room. “I would have thought that there would be more security around the Mayor's son.” 

Down the hall

4 men in black uniforms and tan tac gear walked in to the building with their MR1s up and ready. They continued to walk down the hall and met up with Roman and Samuel.  
“Agent Roman and Agent Samuel what is the status?” said the first guard.   
“JJ's panic went off and at the same time we saw guys in full tac gear walking in JJ's direction.” Explained Roman. “Copy, is Hiccup also with him?” asked the first guard.  
“I believe so" responded Samuel.   
“Well, lets go get them.” The first guard said. Then handed the boys their secondarys, which were VECTOR SMGs.


End file.
